Miniature pushbutton switches, which are commonly soldered to circuit boards, often work in conjunction with illumination sources such as a light pipe to illuminate the depressable portion of the pushbutton. The light pipes generally cannot withstand the temperatures (e.g. 250 C) used in reflow soldering. Other light sources such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) also can be damaged by such high temperatures used in soldering. A low cost miniature illuminated switch that could be soldered to a circuit board by reflow soldering, without requiring any further operation, would be of value.